Is this the love that I have for him?
by Hareta5
Summary: The Love in this story is strong as these six countries fight for there lovers... Nihuh must fight to make sure Russia stays alive so they can live their happily ever after...
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Is this the love that I have for him…

Or is it the hate for them…

Confusion…It takes me over… Sometimes I feel as if I will die… with all this stress…

"Nihuh! Nihuh!" It was my good friend… Igirisu…oh how she is so nice to me…

"Oh… Igirisu-san… is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nihuh! It's America… he got into I fight with Franceu!" She said so panicked.

We ran down the hall of the school, I saw Franceu standing next to a body. I walked closer; I saw it was America…

"America!" Igirisu yelled as she cried to his side. That's right I had forgotten that she was in love with him… as was I… not with him… I was in love with someone else…

"Franceu! How were you able to defeat America-san?" I asked ready to pull out my sword. "Explain!"

"Element of Surprise…" He said with a creepy manner… "Like so…" He hit Igirisu…

"Ah!" She flew to the side.

"Uh- Igirisu!" I pulled out my sword. "Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Simple… I want to take over!" He said pulling out his sword. "I had to get rid of the biggest country and that was so easy, I think taking over will be a piece of… sushi…hm."

"Uh! You think you can just take over like that! I thought you seemed different lately! But you're to dumb to come up with such an attack!" I said ready to fight… It was strange; I had never known I had such power in my words… I'm normally… quite…

"Hey! I'm very smart thank you very much, but your right I wasn't behind all this…"

"Who? Tell me!" I yelled.

"The UN… he isn't who you think he is… he's not hear to bring peace at all…" He said.

"…Well then he's a fool… America isn't the biggest country, nor is it the strongest!" I stared right into his eyes… "You forgot about Russia!"

"You fool! You know Russia's dead! You're a fool to think he's not!-"

"No! You're the fool! You're so oblivious to the facts! RUSSIA'S ALIVE!"

"How would you even know?" He asked as I saw who was behind him holding a gun.

"Because I'm right here…" It was Russia! I was right! No one believed me!

"Russia! Oh Russia!" as I ran towards him Franceu pointed the sword at Russia and pined him to the wall.

"Uh! You think you can defeat me that easily?" He said. "Well guess what? I've got back up!" He pointed behind me, I turned, it was Hetalia…

"Nihuh…" He looked right into my eyes as if to look at my heart. "I see your love is set on Russia… well I can't have my future wife cheating on me!"

"What? Wh-What did they do to you?" I was puzzled, what did he mean by 'Future Wife'?

"They made me a man… Nihuh… but the love I have for you has always bin there…I love you Nihuh… I really do-"

"Shut up! Shut up! I can't handle this anymore!" ... Oh Russia… I'm so sorry… "R-" There was a bang… I felt nothing… then everything… "Russia…"

"NIHUH!" Russia's voice was the last thing I heard…

Two Months ago

"Nihuh… I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes… Igirisu-san?" I turned to her.

"I was wondering… do you think America… likes me?" she looked away.

"Well I'm not that sure but he seems to… you should ask him…" I suggested.

"Uh! No way! I can't do that!" She said. "Uh- Never mind that I asked…"

"Ok…" She walked out the locker room.

I thought to myself, is there someone I like… Like like… or even love? Maybe… but does he love me?

As I walked down the hallway I saw him walk past, of course he had a bottle of vodka in his hand and all he said was a "hey" and a little wave then continued walking toward the ice hokey club room as I walked in the other direction…

I was sad that he didn't notice me but I guess it's cause I'm small and not really cared about but… still I wish I could talk to him more…

As I sat there in the club room I saw various other countries there, Finland, Iceland, Canada and of course America. He's in almost all the sports clubs, the only on he isn't in is volleyball and that's because all the girls took over.

"Russia! You ready to train?" He asked as he put his arm around my neck as if to strangle it.

"Uh yeah…" I said putting his arm down off my shoulder.

"Hey I got a question." He put his arm back.

"Yeah?" I asked as I took it off again.

"You think I should ask out that hot cheerleader Poland?" He asked.

"Poland? Uh you do realize that's a guy right? I mean if you're gay I'm cool with it but you don't seem gay…" I said.

"What? But she wears a skirt!" He said looking all surprised.

"Yeah and? Guys can't wear skirts?" I asked.

"Uh! Well then why not the Nihuh girl, she's cute?" He asked.

"No!- uh I mean, I don't think she's your type…" Why did I say that!

"Is she your type?" He asked as he stared at me in my eyes, as it was to get the answer out of me.

"Uh- well- uh- uh what about that Igirisu girl out side running on the track, what about her for you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hm…" He looked out the window. "Maybe…" He stared at her for a moment.

"Well time to get started, let's go." I said as I headed for the door.

"Oh. Right." He followed.

"Hey Russia," It was Finland. "You owe me 5 bucks; I told you he thought he was a girl!"

"Fine I'll give it to you tomorrow." I left the room.

It was science class and I was sitting next to Franceu, he was writing in his notebook.

"Hey Franceu-san, is every thing ok?" I turned to him, as I did he closed his notebook.

"I'm fine…" He looked away, he looked at Igirisu, and then quickly looked at the board, I guess she noticed him looking at her. He seemed distracted. Not himself… but it's strange I barley know him… Not only did Franceu seem strange but Hetalia hasn't bin in school for a whole two weeks now. Maybe something's wrong… I should go see him, he is my friend…

I was at Hetalia's room, I knocked on the door.

"Hetalia-kun? Are you there? Is everything ok?" I heard nothing then the door opened. "Hetalia-kun? Are you ok?" I was now worried, "Hetalia?"

Later after the teachers had searched for Hetalia, I was in my room very worried; my room mate Belarus was not helping me at all. Then Igirisu came in.

"You ok… Nihuh?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

It was a month later, all this time between when Hetalia went missing and now, I feel as if I'm being watched. I decided to ignore it, for now. But I'll carry my sword just in case.

Good news is, is that me and Russia are now talking more often and Igirisu is still crazy in love with America. But somehow we all ended up become good friends… all four of us, just sitting together… talking together… having fun on our days out to the movies or shopping… I never felt happier…

"NO!" We're getting ahead of ourselves…

It was a Wednesday morning, when it all happened. It was during spring break and I was in my room reading my book, just reading when I heard a bang form down the hall. I ran out looked at the blood stained scarf coming from around the corner, I turned to see it was Russia, I screamed as I cried and cried as I screamed til I couldn't anymore…

Teachers came and some ignorant students came to see what happened… After a while I had fainted and awoke in the infirmary in the school. As soon as my memories returned, I began to cry…

One week later I was laying on my bed, thinking of my emotions and what they could mean, but I soon realized, you can't figure out what they mean, you can only just feel them… and that's when Igirisu came in running and screaming my name…

"Nihuh! Speak to me!" I was in Russia's arms. "Nihuh!" I could barely see him "Kiku!"

"Uh!- You said my name?" It was very strange, no one ever calls people by there names, some people don't remember theirs anymore, even I did… until now… "Ivan…"

"Uh!- Thank you, I had forgotten it…" He looked deep in my eyes, with an expression that could make a grown man cry with happiness… I cried… not cause of the pain, but because of what I'll miss… and what I would never get back…

"I thank you Ivan… for making my last two months of my life great… Thank you… and I love you…" And that was the end of me…

"No! Nihuh!" And that was the last thing I heard…

"N-N-Ni…huh…" I was so shocked… I felt as if I had to die… but first… I must avenge her death… "Hetalia… This is the end for you… in fact it was your end as soon as you shot me… now…" I grabbed his shaking hand and took the gun out of it. "I shall kill you…"

"Okay, go ahead kill me, you already killed Franceu!"

"I had to, to get to Nihuh!" I began to cry.

"Just kill me; I already kill someone I loved anyways…"

"Very well…" And with that I shot him. "Nihuh… I love you so very much…now I will be with you forever…" I took one last stare at my lost friends and then pulled the trigger… and with that action… I was dead…


	2. Chapter 2 The Middle

"I always think of my little Nihuh… Sitting on my lap reading my language then making it her own… My little Nihuh… that's what I would call her…" I said as I stared at her lying in a wooden box filled with padding and Sakura flowers that surrounded her. I then looked over to Russia and said: "My neighbor… a friend… Russia was such a nice neighbor to me and Europe… he would always try to help out all the countries to make peace within the school… but… was never able to…" I then looked over at America… "America… he was an amazing athlete and so full of courage… I may not have known him as much as I wanted to but when we worked together in gym class, when we did the fighting session… he worked as if it was for real…" I looked at Franceu… I couldn't say anything… I looked at Hetalia… I couldn't say any thing… I thought of Igirisu who was in hospital still with a concussion… Why did they all die… Igirisu's doctors said she might not survive… I walked off the stage and sat in my set… then cried for my little Sister Nihuh…

"Thank you China…" It was the UN… "Now it is time for the burial of these wonderful countries…"

It was the next day… I went to visit Igirisu. She was awake but still in and out of it…

"Igirisu… how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Uh… horrible… how is… America? Did he survive the surgery?" She asked. He must of bin out for quite awhile…

"Uh… no Igirisu… he didn't… he died…" I said not looking at her…

"What? W-what? N-no he couldn't have no!" She began to cry…"No! No! He couldn't have! Uh! What about Nihuh and Russia? Are they alive?" She asked.

"… No they died at the scene… So did Franceu and Hetalia…" I said.

"So your saying I'm the only one left?" She said crying more then ever.

"I'm so sorry…" I said.

"Ah!" Her heart rate went up and kept going up and then she collapsed.

"Igirisu! Uh! Help! Help!" I called for a doctor. "Help! Her heart rate just went up and then-" I looked at the doctors face… then I knew… "No… no… She's- She's not dead no!" I yelled. I cried… and then I couldn't bare it… I may not of know her that much but we did fight along side in may battles in this long war… I looked at the table beside her it had a note on it… unopened… I opened it…it was from America… it said: "Igirisu… I might not survive this operation… so I need you to tell everyone who did the wrong in all this… It was the UN… he made Franceu's love for you into the fuel he needed to kill both of us… if he was able to kill us then he could get to Nihuh and then Russia… if he gets Russia… the only one in his way is China… Make sure China knows this before he get's to him too… I will forever be in love with you… America…"

I decided to confront him but then I got scared and turned to my room mate… Poland… Igirisu and Franceu's Brother…

"Poland…" I looked out the window.

"Yes…" he answered.

"Why didn't you visit Igirisu?" I asked.

"I will today…" He said.

"SHE DIED!" I yelled. "You can't ever visit her ever!"

"What… What…" His face was blank… "No… I-I- No! Your lying to me!" He screamed.

"No I'm not… you can see for yourself…" I said. "But there's something else…"

"What could be worse then both of my siblings dead?" He screamed.

"The fact that it's the UN's fault! Here it's a letter written by America." I said as he read it.

"Well first we should get Canada, he's ready to kill whoever's the head of this, and also get Belarus, she loved her brother more than anyone…"

"More than Nihuh?" I asked.

"…You know what I meant…" He said.

We gathered everyone on the list and devised a plan to kill the UN… Some of us were scared but we still went to fight… I looked over at Canada… his face was just like America's when we fought… He may of bin quite but he was still able to intimidate people…

"Canada… Are you sure you can fight?" Poland asked.

"You only think I can't because I've never bin in a proper war… well maybe I don't have experience but I can kill if I want to." He replied… he looked as if he was to cry… "America may not of really noticed me but if he challenged me I could beat him in a heart beat…"

We got to the UN's room… knocked on the door… he opened the door with a sword in his hand and was ready to fight as if he anticipated this.

"You ready to fight?" He said. And with that word Canada charged at him with his sword… it was still in its case but he had some serious fighting skills.

"This is for my big Brother… America!" He hit him and as it got in contact with him the case came off and they began to duel.

"You're almost as good as me… almost…" The UN picked up his game and continued to fight Canada. Then all of a sudden Canada stopped and fell to the floor.

"Canada!" Poland yelled as he ran to his side… "Uh! I'm ganna kill you!"

"Wow Poland I didn't know you had a crush on this wanna-be country!" the UN pulled out his sword from Canada. Poland fought with all his might and was able to weaken the UN by jabbing his arm and then fell back to let Belarus have her turn.

"You caused the death of my brother now I must be the cause of yours!" She swung her sword at him multiple times and only hit him once, a scratch on his face, he began to bleed. She continued to fight him and he continued to block her attacks then finally it was my turn… I used my chang gun as my weapon and fought hard and fought long… finally I had him to his knees… I was ready to kill him and then I thought… would this be right? But while I was thinking this Canada had gotten to his feet and grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the floor… I was so stunned at what we all did… then I heard Poland calling me to runaway and I couldn't then Belarus grabbed me and then we ran away.

The next day on the morning PA we all heard that the UN had died…

"I don't think it was right to have done this…" I said.

"I don't care the deed was done, we can move on now…" Canada seemed to be scarier than when we went to the UN's.

"Canada are you sure you ok?" Poland asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He said sounding more normal, it seems that only Poland is the one who can calm him down… "But what do you think the UN meant by you crushing on me?"

"Uh- He was just messing with me…" Poland said with a bright red face.

"Oh…" Canada seemed disappointed.

"Look me and Belarus can see you to like each other… So just admit it!" I said.

"Uh!- fine…" They said…

It seemed we began to become a group of friends, we'd be hanging out together and chatting and going out. Soon I realized I liked Belarus and she liked me… we began to really like each other…

It had been a month since the killing of the UN… we had mostly forgotten about it but I still had some nightmares about it but Belarus would make me feel better…

We were all walking to Math class… when we all heard: "You four!" I recognized the voice but I couldn't look. "You all tried to kill me but didn't succeed!" We turned… It was The UN… I fainted…

Revenge is and always will be a sin… it will haunt you your whole life…


	3. Chapter 3 The End

Life hurts when you get the unexpected… then you try to runaway but it doesn't help you at all…

"China! China!" It was Belarus shaking me.

"Don't bother waking him!" The UN said with a gun pointed at us…

"Stop thins right now!" Belarus screamed.

"Belarus… I don't care if you die or not, I just want to kill China… If you let me I won't kill you…" The UN said.

"No what's the point in living if China's died, not only would it be lonely, you'd take over the world with no one in your way!" Belarus clung to me.

"Your right I do want to kill China so I can take over with ease… but still it would be nice to have a slave… so if he dies you'll survive to be my slave."

"I'd rather die!" She screamed. "You're not getting him! You're not getting him like you did my brother!"

"I thought you were in love with Russia?" The UN looked confused.

"I was until I saw Nihuh with him… he was happy with her… I had to let him go! But that doesn't matter! I love China!" She screamed. There was a bang. Then Belarus fell.

"Belarus!" I screamed. Then I heard anther bang. Then felt a lot of pain… then nothing…

"Russia! Belarus!" It was the sound of Poland and Canada…

"You- You- Killed them!" I yelled.

"Canada-" Poland was about to stop me but I was to fast…

"Ah!" I trusted my sword at him and then I stabbed him and he fell. I was out of breath…

"Canada…" Poland stared at me, then I felt something grabbing my leg.

"Ah!" I stabbed his heart. I checked if he was really dead… he was… I walked away and grabbed Poland's hand and continued to walk away…

After the funeral I had so much grief and remorse for them I cried all day and night long in my room… sometimes Poland would come in and console me and make me feel better, but I would still have nightmares and cry through then… sometime I would wake up and Poland would be in the chair next to me sleeping, then I would get a blanket and go back to sleep but then continue with the nightmares…

The stress was killing me I couldn't handle it… I decided that China was right… this was wrong… but I didn't want Poland to get in trouble so I would take all the blame… I turned myself in…

In court I was trilled for attempted murder and murder as the first time he didn't die…

In the end I was put in jail and was told that I could no longer be a country… I was now just Matthew Williams… A regular guy in jail…

Poland would visit and would always say she would confess too so he could be with me… but I told her to promise me she wouldn't… She would tell me when I get out she would make me a country again… I thanked her for it but I know they would never let the killer of the UN to become a country…

One visit she came with some traditional Polish food, it was delicious, but I still miss going to school and eating the food there even if it was as horrible as English cooking… Even so It was nice not having the gilt of keeping that secret… but I'm not sure if Poland is handling this well… she would cry every time any of the countries were mentioned on the news or when the word ambush or kill or murder would come up… but what makes my life wore is that I can't ever touch her to make here feel better… I have to stay behind a glass…

It had bin two years in counting since the day I kill him… Poland never stopped visiting me… never… she'd come every Sunday and bring me something… she'd call every Wednesday and we'd talk for an hour… that was the time limit… She said that she had graduated and that she was almost top of the class but stupid Estonia was… she said her room mate Lithuania was always worried about something and each week it be something different… The long talks with her were so nice I'd always look forward for them…

A week later I went to the parole room to see if they'd let me go… Normally they don't let anyone for the murder section go but this is what they said…

"Matthew Williams… We understand you actions for killing to UN and it was under defense, you we be paroled next month."

Poland was so happy and I was to as I was able to leave this place and really be able to spend time with Poland…

A year later and I had graduated school and was able to go to collage with Poland… Poland waited for me to go, so we could go at the same time… we went to the same college and had a wonderful time…

After we graduated, we got engaged and then married. We lived in Poland as I had no country… But a month after we moved in I had gotten a letter from the new UN that they were going to let me be Canada again as I have proven myself in my studies and that I could now call myself Canada. Poland and I were so happy! Poland suggested that we should have a house in Canada since it's my country now instead of the UN's…

The new UN was very kind and giving… and when we heard about the new countries that were going to take over the dead ones we weren't that happy about it until we saw there faces… The UN let us chose which ones would be which… Poland chose the girl with the long blonde hair in pigtails to be Igirisu… I chose the boy with short Blondie brown hair and glasses to be America… we chose the two that were brother and sister with the black hair to be Nihuh and China… and the brother and sister with the silver hair to be Belarus and Russia… we were yet to find a Hetalia and a Franceu but we were able to find a lovely school for the new countries… Gakuen High School…

The End


End file.
